daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicole Walker
Nicole DiMera (nee, Mendez-Walker, formerly Roberts and Kiriakis) is a primary villain on the NBC drama, Days of Our Lives. Nicole's storylines mainly revolve around tragedy and relationships. She is known for her heated feud with anti-heroine, Sami Brady. Nicole is played by Jewish model Arianne Zucker. She has played the character since she was first introduced to the show as Nicole Walker on February 6th, 1998. This was on episode number Episode #1.8414. In the show, Nicole also has a sister named Taylor Raines Mendez-Walker, whom she hates very much due to her sister stealing EJ from Nicole, but the two made up after EJ reunited with Nicole. Nicole also ended her feud with Sami, and the two are now getting along. Currently, Nicole has decided to turn over a new leaf and be a better person, as well as helping her husband, EJ, win the campaign for Salem's mayor. On February 24th, 2012, Nicole learned that EJ had cheated once again, this time with Sami. Nicole ended their relationship, though EJ continues to try and win her back. Nicole is currently pregnant with EJ's baby, though he is unaware of the pregnancy. Daniel and Rafe have both become Nicole's friends and vow to keep the secret of her pregnancy. Nicole also befriended Carrie and Austin Reed, but became jealous of Carrie because Nicole developed feelings for Rafe. Nicole also shared a kiss with Daniel on May 31, 2012. Relationships: *Victor Kiriakis (divorced, due to invalidity and not getting along) *EJ DiMera (ex-husband, because he cheated on her twice and lied to her) *Lucas Roberts-Horton (divorced because he loved Sami and Chloe) *Brady Black (ex-boyfriend, because she loved EJ, but also wanted to be independent) *Trent Robbins (divorced, because he was abusive) *Chloe Lane (best friend) *Taylor Walker (sister) *Brandon Walker (maternal half-brother) *Daniel Jonas (best friend; kissed) *Rafe Hernandez (best friend; romantic interest) *Carrie Reed (friend) *Austin Reed (friend) Quotes: (to Daniel, about her and Jennifer almost getting into a fight) "I didn't start this; Little Miss Muffet did." (to Daniel, about her and Jennifer almost getting into a fight) "Somebody needs to teach her a lesson!" (to Daniel, after he declares his love for Jennifer) "Oh, just like you love all your patients?" (to EJ, after Sami kisses him) "Wow. You know, lucky for you, EJ, I have some breath spray and some anti-bacterial." (to Sami, who Nicole doesn't know is pregnant) "Is it just me, or did you gain weight?" (to Sami, who calls Nicole rude) "Touchy, are we? Or are you just hormonal?" (to Daniel, after he says that he doesn't love her, even though she was his patient) "Well, you didn't have to fix me!" (to Sami, about her relationship with Lucas) "Take it from me, Sami. Lucas is a horndog. I mean, when we were married, we had this nasty date, and I-" (to Chloe, who asks what she was supposed to do (about Lucas)) "Apparently, not Lucas." (to Sami and Chloe, about Lucas) "Why Lucas would want either one of you losers is beyond me." (to Sami, when she denies her feelings for EJ) "What are we, 5 years-old here? C'mon Sami, EJ told me everything." (to EJ, after finding out he cheated on her with Sami) "You honestly expect me to believe that you slept with this woman, whom you detest, because you were sad?" (to EJ, when he tries reconciling with her) "You had me EJ, heart and soul." (to Sami, about the kids) "Oh, get a life Sami. I don't even know which brat I was holding anyway...I don't know if it was EJ's or Lucas's. Good thing you didn't have triplets. Can't tell the fathers without a program." (to Jennifer, about the choice between Jack and Daniel) "I'm sorry, but your track record proves that you're not very good at making decisive choices." (to Jennifer, about her relationship with EJ) "At least I have a man to go home to. You managed to chase two off." (to Jennifer, about Daniel and Jack's rejections) "I'm not surprised. I mean, I see how you are in your professional life; very bland, and boring." Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Current Cast Members Category:Walker Family